Playful Circle
by MegKF
Summary: When Oh Ha Ni mysteriously gets thrown back into high school, her new perspective results in a few different decisions. How will this affect her romance with Baek Seung Jo?
1. Prologue

_Playful Kiss belongs to MBC while Itazura na Kiss, the manga it's based on, belongs to Kaoru Tada. No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products. _

**Playful Circle - Prologue**

Oh Ha Ni blinked as she looked around. She was unsure of what exactly was going on. It's not like where she was was unfamiliar, she did after all go to high school here. Only that was several years ago... she looked down at her hands as she felt a slight crumpling as she gripped the paper in her hands. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of the familiar envelope that held a love letter written when she was a teenager.

Leaning against the wall of her school she took deep breathes, her chest moving noticeably to the male students passing by her. Oh Ha Ni racked her mind to remember just a few moments earlier.

Yesterday had been her birthday and her husband, Baek Seung Jo, had attempted to be romantic, doing all the things she would like only for everything to go wrong. They hadn't made it to dinner, the cake was smashed and only one rose had survived the lady in labor. It was truly the thought that counted after all, besides she hadn't expected anything. The chaos of the day was worth it just to have him sing happy birthday to her. His voice was amazing. And then that night... Ha Ni blushed as she remembered what they had done after that.

They had gone to the hospital soon after they got up since they both had the early shift. She had been running a quick errand for an elderly patient when she'd seen Seung Jo round the corner as he led some interns on his rounds so they would know the routine they would soon adopt. He smiled at her and gestured for her to come over. They had, after a request from the higher ups, developed the habit of making sure new staff knew they were married as soon as possible to prevent them from getting one sided crushes on them. Ok... on him normally. This was due to several female employees crushes affecting their work and one male doctor getting slightly obsessed with her causing him to retire very young.

Then… There was some weird flash of light and things became blurry and confused before she'd opened her eyes in the past.

**End prolog**

_Reviews inspire me! Seriously they do._

_I know this is short, I wanted to know if this was interesting before I put too much effort into it. If no one is that interested I'll finish it quickly with short chapters but if people like it I'll be more detailed and go further into the story. I love weird time travel fics like this, besides there aren't enough Playful Kiss stories._


	2. Chapter 1

_Playful Kiss belongs to MBC while Itazura na Kiss, the manga it's based on, belongs to Kaoru Tada. No copyright infringement is intended. Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. There are many things I've bought because I enjoyed fanfiction that crossed into a new fandom. I encourage everyone to purchase these products. _

**Playful Circle – Chapter 1**

What was she supposed to do? She had somehow ended up in the past and she didn't know how or why. And of all days to travel back to it was the worst day of her life. It was also the day that set her onto the path that gave her a happy life with Baek Seung Jo. Ha Ni arched her back forcing herself off the school wall and began walking towards his locker. Since she had no idea how her husband had fallen in love with her she'd have to go through everything again. ... Including the love letter fiasco. She paused as she saw him standing at his locker, she quickly turned and hid herself around the corner as he glanced her way. She breathed deeply in relief as he was distracted by one of his friends.

Opening the letter and looking at its imperfections Ha Ni resisted the urge to rewrite it, suspecting it probably wouldn't change what would happen anyway. Even now she knew there would be mistakes in a new one. Sealing it back up she would wait until Seung Jo left to approach his locker to drop it in, just as she had the first time. She blinked as she watched him move gracefully by to meet his friend. Ha Ni shook her head slightly, _focus on the task at hand Ha Ni and don't think about how cute he was in high school_. Her thoughts became almost sad as she realized that her wedding guests had consisted almost entirely of their families, their high school teachers and her friends. _Seung Jo's best friend in High School… Did I even know his name? … What is his name? All that time following Baek Seung Jo around and I didn't know anything about him._

She moved quickly to drop off the letter and went to join her friends. She smiled as she joined them. It didn't feel like it had been years since she'd last hung out with them in school. She ignored the part of her mind that sounded suspiciously like her husband telling her that the only thing that had changed was the location that they hung out at.

She found herself almost automatically saying all the same things as she had on the original day. It surprised her how much she remembered from the past. As she told her friends of her daring act she found she was remembering everything far more clearly than she thought she had before. She continued on though, ignoring her thoughts, so as not to worry her friends. Ha Ni had grown more confident in herself. No matter what she'd figure things out.

She braced herself as her friends loudly mentioned her name to draw Seung Jo's attention as he walked by. Then she heard his familiar voice calling out to her. As she stood in front of him with her graded letter held tightly in her hands she tried to hold herself as still as possible. These weren't the same feelings for her. This time the boy insulting her wasn't just a crush. This time it was someone she knew, she knew his deepest secrets, his future dreams, she knew him this time. Baek Seung Jo was not just some guy she idolized, he was someone she knew intimately. For a moment she didn't see the teenager, she saw the man she married.

_**SLAP**_

It was the sudden silence that broke through to her as she stared at his red cheek. Ha Ni found herself flushing as she held her stinging hand against her mouth.

**End Chapter 1**

_Sorry it took awhile to update. I wrote this part right after the prolog but had trouble extending it past the next paragraph so I decided to end this chapter short so I could get opinions on it. I've also been watching the new Japanese version and can't get an insane InK: Love in Tokyo crossover with Sailor Moon out of my head…_

_Reviews inspire me! Seriously- the more reviews the faster I'll update~ (It'll make me think more about this story and less about insane Sailor Moon crossovers.) Hope you all liked this chapter._


End file.
